A Wilde Team
by hoangvu
Summary: Judy, Nick and Will explore their days as the unlikely in the police force. Uncertainty, inequality, and judgement. How will these mammals prove to be one successful team?


A Wilde Team

Chapter 1

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia.**_

"Captain Violet. Please come to my office now."

"What does the Chief want with me?" the wolf thought to herself in frustration.

It was 10:30 PM, the sky was pitch black, and the city lights illuminated the streets with shades of orange and yellow. The city was pretty empty, with no traces of sound at all. Crickets chirping in the bushes, stars gleamed and the moon shined brightly. Back in the wolf's office, Captain Violet had been working on a long term report for a case that was recently solved. The report took a very long time to process since the case was a full two month mission, flooded with lots of information. Captain Violet was dead tired, her eyes full of darkened bags, fur all messy, paws were too sore to type on the keyboard, legs were falling asleep from sitting down. She really needed a vacation.

"I repeat Captain Violet. Please come to my office immediately." The radio speaker demanded.

"This is the final task I have to do today." The female captain told herself, continuing with a yawn.

As Captain Violet walked towards Bogo's office, she was halted by a familiar voice. Something that she has never avoided before.

"Yo Alphie. Worked late again I assume?" the familiar voice spoke.

"Yeah, what are you doing here late Captain Williams?" the wolf responded as she walked past him.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go on a late night date you know." The panther wondered in amusement. In return, he received a playful glare, which he expected beforehand.

"Can't you see these bags Shade? You act like a moron sometimes you know that right?" Captain Violet jokingly said. The panther smiled at the remark, knowing for a fact that messing with the wolf was always an entertaining thing to do since the precinct was empty.

"Anyways, the chief needs me. Duty calls Williams." The wolf added and headed towards the chief's office.

"Aight, take care." The panther said and headed towards the opposite of where Captain Violet was going, which was the exit.

When the wolf opened the door slowly, she was greeted with her chief wearing glasses while watching something the Captain never expected. As soon as the female entered, the chief quickly hid the phone behind him. Chief Bogo formed a fake smile, which was pretty rare. He NEVER hides anything unless if it was something embarrassing, which apparently is what's happening now.

"Chief, I heard you happen to like Gazelle. Is that true?" the wolf asked in curiosity, while smirking. The captain knew the chief had now where to run or to hide. She could already from the chief perspiring sweat, which was really stood out from his clothes.

"Yes…" the chief admitted in defeat.

"Fangmeyer owes me a twenty tomorrow." The wolf reminded herself.

"Anyways Captain Violet, I have something important to tell you for tomorrow. It's very crucial for you to listen." The chief cautioned, with his stern eyes creeping into the wolf's brain. It sure did creep the wolf out.

"Yes sir. Please address me the details."

"There are going to be new recruits in this department. Surprisingly there are two bunnies and one fox." Bogo explained in astonishment.

"Sir, are you planning on assigning me these recruits into my team?" the wolf responded in concern. Normally she would have a team consisting of bigger animals like rhinos, lions, bears and such. However, hearing that a fox and two bunnies joining her team was quite unexpected for her to hear. The captain began acting a bit pessimistic about the capabilities of the small mammals. Perhaps time will tell which concluded to the female captain to find out herself.

"Are you sure they're the right animals? It seems a bit unorthodox for a team of two rabbits and a fox to join the police force." The wolf again responded in concern.

"Well, I hate to break it to you. But these 'small mammals' are listed in the top five in the academy." The chief clarified. The female captain was again surprised by the chief's words. Top five showed a lot of dedication and wit to join the police force. However, foxes and bunnies that happen to be in the top five is quite the journey. To the wolf, it seemed like a total misunderstanding. Three puny mammals happen to be the best in the academy which doubted the wolf's belief even further.

"Sir, it's still hard to believe about what you said. Are you sur-." The captain was interrupted by three files that landed on the chief's desk. She then glanced and observed each file. They had names on the labels that stuck out and had paper clips to hold the classified details containing records and personal history. The captain was now very curious.

"I'm not wrong am I?" the chief said while sipping his cup of coffee. The female wolf frowned and slowly opened one file. The file labeled "Judy Hopps" and guessed it was a rabbit judging by the name. When the captain opened the file, there was a picture of a young female rabbit in an academy police uniform. To the wolf, the rabbit looked very petite and adorable compared to any other rabbit in the city.

"Darn she could make any man fall." Captain Violet said in an impressive tone.

Next, she opened the second file which labeled "Nick Wilde" and saw a picture of a fox in an academy uniform with shades on. What stood out the most was his sly smirk which made the wolf's assumptions about him was tricking people. Foxes were one of those species that could trick people with their persuasive looks and wit. It sounded pretty stereotypical but still it was what the captain believed.

The last file was labeled "Will Jumps" which happened to be another rabbit. The wolf's observation on the male rabbit turned out to be very boring. The picture showed the rabbit sitting on a bench with a cold, concentrating look. The wolf kind of liked the rabbit since he was more of a prepared mammal unlike others but didn't like the way he was expressing his attitude. Hopefully that's just false judgement from the captain.

"Reconsider your thoughts?" the chief cut in as the captain concentrated on examining the files.

"Sir, why me?" Captain Violet asked in confusion. Chief Bogo gladly explained why.

"Alpha, I've known you too well. The police committee decided to put the recruits under your control. You might ask why again but we think that you're capable of handling these recruits. After all, the other captains looked down on them and declined their recruitment. I believe you're their last hope for them Captain." Bogo explained in importance. The wolf contemplated about the decision. It was clear that the recruits wanted to join the police force, spending six years in the academy while climbing into the top five. She couldn't let them waste their talents on not being able to be accepted by others.

"Sir, I'll give them a shot. I'm sure they can become successful if they join my squad." The wolf said affirmatively. The chief was quite surprised by the wolf's decision, but was glad that she agreed to the proposition.

"Very well Captain Violet. The recruits will arrive tomorrow." Bogo agreed.

"Chief, do you mind if I ask you a favor?" the wolf asked in worry. What could the captain want this time?

"Yes, you can ask me anything Captain Violet." The chief replied.

"Please don't tell anyone about this discussion. It'll hurt my reputation if my fellow officers find out about this sir" the wolf said in a hushed tone. Chief Bogo understood that the female captain was more of a serious, strong and intimidating officer, not a person that could make things lightly. She just wanted life the way it is for her which the chief proudly respected.

"I'll make sure no one knows anything about this discussion. You're now dismissed captain." Chief Bogo ended in delightfulness. This made the wolf's job a lot easier.

"Thank you Chief."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're going to be officers!" the female jumped in excitement. Judy was hyped for the job all day long while Nick was a bit agitated by his friend's antics during their ride on the subway. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the same.

"Couldn't think of anything but the same as you are carrots." Nick responded in content.

Nick and Judy were sitting together in a subway, traveling towards their designated precinct. Before they arrived on the subway, they were out of the academy, packing their things before they could move into the big city.

The pair had been inseparable ever since joining the academy together. They would always help each other in situations they could not ever do alone. When they left the academy for the recruitment, they had already made arrangements for their apartment and planned on living together. However, their relationship was more of a brother and sister relationship but Judy secretly liked Nick more than anyone else which Nick was quite oblivious of. When the subway stopped the pair headed towards the police department which was one block away.

"So Nick… how are you feeling about being an official officer?" Judy asked in anxiousness. The female rabbit was respiring at a fast rate and adrenaline was flooding her body system.

"Probably the same as you are." The fox joking said which made Judy punch him playfully.

Nick and Judy were then stopped by a large building. The architecture was quite modernized and inside the building were obviously full of officers. The pair made their way to the receptionist which happened to be an overweight cheetah with a box full of donuts.

"Hello sir, do you know where the chief's office is?" Judy asked politely. In return, the pair got a loud gasp in amazement by the cheetah.

"OMG! They really did hire a fox and two rabbits." The cheetah responded.

"The other rabbit isn't here by the way." Judy corrected. The cheetah then apologized.

"Oh the second one isn't here? My mistake." The cheetah said plainly while eating a donut.

"Um fluff, have you contacted Will yet?" the fox reminded his friend. Realization hit Judy, she had forgotten about the darn rabbit. But anyhow, it didn't matter since the first day didn't count as an official work day.

"So, what's your name receptionist?" Nick spoke to the cheetah.

"My name is Benjamin Clawhauser. Just call me Clawhauser." Clawhauser answered while chewing on a mouthful of donuts. Judy and Nick watched the cheetah's gluttony, it was weird for a cheetah like him to eat high amounts of sugary goods. Usually cheetahs are leaner but however this was a rare sighting. The pair decided to head towards the chief's office. Once they entered inside the office, they saw huge buff looking buffalo which they assumed to be the chief and surprisingly they find their comrade, Will, sitting on a chair.

"Well hey, it's the one and only buck in the police force." Nick greeted, which made the male rabbit a bit annoyed.

"Don't call me buck fox…" Will replied coldly.

Will wasn't one of the typical rabbits that were all soft and friendly. He was the type of person that would solely focus on objectives that mattered when it came to police work. On the other hand, Nick would always find a way to have fun with which never happened. To Judy, Will was an alright person in general, normally he would be calm and silent when it wasn't police work but other than that, he was one hell of a mystery.

"Gee you're no fun." Nick said in disappointment, followed by a smirk. But Chief Bogo had to intervene the conversation if things went out of hand between them.

"Okay officers break it up. We have some things to discuss before you meet your captain." The chief announced importantly. The trio had their eyes and ears towards the chief.

"You guys were hella fortunate to be here. One captain decided to put you three on her team. So I expect you officers to not make my job harder. Do you understand?" Bogo said in a bold tone. This startled the three a bit, but knew what they were going to face.

"Secondly, I don't want any foolery happening around this department. If that happens, I swear I'll make you all do ticket duty for the rest of your life." The chief threatened. This made Nick and Judy feel scared of the rules and precautions they'd have to avoid breaking. However, Will didn't show any signs of emotion.

"Lastly, respect your captain. If that doesn't work for. Then don't even bother showing up again in this building. Do I make myself clear officers?" Chief Bogo huffed.

"Yes sir." The three mammals answered back simultaneously.

"You all are dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, the group tried to find their captain when they searched the whole entire precinct. The search was no fun at all as they checked every office one by one but no luck. They even asked the whereabouts of the captain to every cop in the building and still couldn't get information about their captain. But the only person they didn't ask was Clawhauser.

"Hey Clawhauser, do you know where Captain Violet is?" Nick asked stressfully, slumping his body downwards. He felt like doing nothing, which Judy also felt the same, wanting to relax in their apartment. Will felt very bored as the search was just a waste of his time.

"Captain Violet? She's right there sitting in the lobby couches." Clawhauser stated, while pointing towards the couches. She was right there all along, messing with her smartphone while drinking soda. This made the trio agitated after wasting all their time for a complex search. But anyway, they made their way towards the female captain.

"Hello mam', do you happen to be Captain Violet?" Judy asked politely. In return received something the group never expected.

"Yeah I'm the one and only. Whaddya want?" the captain replied impolitely. The trio didn't expect a captain to be that disrespectful. After all, Bogo clearly said that the group had to be respectful which they did, but didn't get any in return.

"Hey lady, we're the new recruits that happen to be the best in the academy." Will blurted out, which the captain took her attention to.

"Oh, you guys are here… Well it's time that we introduce ourselves. Whattya say?" the wolf said in enthusiasm, putting her phone in her butt pocket.

"Well sure, it's good way to start." Nick responded in a playful tone.

"Okay, we'll start with you cutie." The wolf pointed at Judy, the female rabbit was offended by the comment. How dare she call Judy a 'cutie'?

"My name is Judith L. Hopps. I was born in rural area called Bunnyburrow. I have 275 siblings. My dream was to become the best cop there is no matter what I am. I believe that anyone can be anything, and I still stay true to that. And I don't like being called _CUTE_." Judy presented proudly.

"Hmm… okay. What about you red?" the captain continued. This made Judy disappointed, she thought that her captain would be impressed with her presentation. Screw her freaking attitude.

"Well okay… my name is Nick P. Wilde. I was born in this big city. I never knew my mother and father. I lived in an orphanage for 15 years. What made me be a cop was to show the world that foxes aren't always what they seem on the outside than the inside. I like to read books and watch TV. And I hate being muzzled…" Nick presented in a sympathetic way.

"Interesting. And what about you cotton tail?" the captain asked, staring at Will in an interesting way.

"My name is Will P. Jumps. I was born in Bunnyburrow. I have 466 siblings. My older brother named Jack takes care of all of them when my parents are off to work. My oldest sister named Melissa works as an engineer here in Zootopia. When I was twelve, my parents signed me up for boot camp mainly because I wanted to be in the army, but I didn't make it due to me classified as a rabbit. So I decided to go and work for the police where things were better off for me. My true desire is to bring justice and equality and to show that the unlikely can prevail." Will presented in a calm manner.

"Cool. Anyways… since you all introduced yourselves to me. It's fair that I tell you about myself." The female wolf stated. The group was ready to listen.

"My name is Captain Alpha Violet. I don't really like things in particular. I don't really have any goals. I don't have any hobbies. I was born in this city. That's pretty much it." The captain presented quickly. The trio was now pretty irritated by her antics. She really was a tough cookie.

"What the? What kind of introduction was that? At LEAST tell us something good about yourself." Judy demanded, but the captain hesitated to tell them.

"Look cutie deal with it. I don't like telling animals my personal history. Plus I'm your captain so you do what I say. Got it?" Captain Violet said in a bored tone. This made Judy break her boiling point.

" _ **DON'T CALL ME CUTE!"**_


End file.
